debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Pucca (Reboot)
Summary Pucca is the main protagonist of the Pucca Funny Love Reboot, she speaks in giggles, grunts, and sighs. She's in love with a boy named Garu and constantly finds anyway to kiss him throughout the series, she also works as a waitress at a Noodle Shop. It's assumed due to Garu taking vow of silence took it too as she doesn't speak. Her best friend is Ching. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Pucca Origin: Pucca: Love Recipe Gender: Female Age: Likely in her early 10s Classification: Human Attack Potency: City Block level (Countered a tornado with her own. Casually lifted a boat with her own hand. Stated to be the strongest in the world.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Casually blitzed Garu while he was wearing the electric shoes, said shoes allowed Tobe to move as fast as lightning), likely Speed of Light (Stated to run to Garu like the speed of light) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely Speed of Light Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Class K (Casually lifted and threw back a windmill, casually lifted a pirate ship with one hand) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Trained in martial arts), Acrobatics (Could perform multiple backflips while ice skating), Enhanced Senses (Stated to be able to sense Garu from very far), Air Manipulation (Can create large gust of air to pull people in, and create her own tornadoes), Empathic Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Passive. Naturally makes people fall in love with her, even robots. Can counter the boo martial arts with her own. Garu who naturally resists her nature was going to be affected by the power Master Soo taught her to make Garu fall for her), Purification, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Could learn Master Soo's shapeshifting style just by seeing him do it, can transform into different animals and people with this), Non-Physical Interaction & Soul Manipulation (Interacted and touched a ghost mice), Teleportation (Feelings Pucca teleported around), Attack Reflection, Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1. Was unaffected by the changes to the past caused by time travel), Resistance to Air Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by a tornado), Gravity Manipulation (Was briefly resisting the gravity crush), Empathic Manipulation & Resistance Negation (The "boo" martial arts that was even bypassing Garu's resistances didn't affect her.) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius (Regularly helps in solving problems, trained Martial Artist, superior to Garu in martial arts. Master Soo viewed Pucca as competent enough to be his prodigy) Weaknesses: If Garu is present she stops whatever she's doing to run up to him. Note: This covers purely her reboot self. For her composite self click here, for her original series self click here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Pucca Funny Love Category:Superhumans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 8